


How to Orgy (and How to Not)

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capkink, Kink Meme, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time Clint has an orgy, he's only inviting people who actually know how to do it <i>right</i>, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Orgy (and How to Not)

It's a blur of elbows and knees and fingers in places you aren't expecting them, stifled noises and not-as-much groans and pillows and he still can't believe they're doing this. In a pile. In the living room of the Mansion, with Jarvis holding the doors against pizza boys and that scary (but pretty) redhead of Tony's and _isn't he the bad guy?_

It's awfully difficult to be especially concerned while the _other_ pretty redhead is bobbing between his knees and Coulson is somewhere nearby being creative, with Cap's utterly inspiring naked back off to the side and whoever that is making that sound, but. Seriously, who invited Loki? And why is Thor ooh that felt good so happy to see him? In less than cliched ways but yeah those ways too aaaayah yeah unngh.

Clint digs his fingers into Natasha's shoulders (because "Don't touch my hair, bitch.") and tips his head back, opens his mouth for that nice Secret Agent Man he's so fond of and will worry about it later. He's hot, and they know him; that seemed to be the admittance criteria.

On that note there are tons of other devastatingly attractive people they know and why aren't they here? Scary Redhead, that Hill chick, Furyyy _bonerkiller_. Next thought. Wow, he didn't know tongues could do thaaa-aat.

Why, hello there orgasm ("Hi Clint!"). Also, Tash looks _amazing_ like that, mouth all wet and licking darkened lips. Clint really appreciates her.

And, why are Cap and Tony being all exclusive like that? That is not proper orgy behavior. Someone needs to teach them how to orgy. If they wanted to do _that_ they should have just staked out one of the 2 bajillion bedrooms floating around.

Clint has to bend awkwardly to catch Natasha's eye around Coulson's dick, manages, gives her an OK sign and a thumbs up and points. She's starting to look _pissed_ (it was the thumb wasn't it. He knew he should have used the left one.) before turning and woah, that's a scary wicked expression. Clint admires her ass as she crawls over to break up the schmoop fest before going back to the Coulson-penis.

Nnngh kind of. Because, really, who can resist. They don't even _see_ her until she's got that wonderful mouth on Cap and her spit-shiny fingers in his ass beside Tony's. Cap yelps (HA!) and Tony and Tash promptly begin trying to make out around the huge, patriotic cock between them.

Lucky, lucky Cap.

Then Clint sees, as Coulson's fisted hand in his hair attempts to redirect his attention, Thor and bad guy, orgy-crashing Loki being romantic together.

Next time Clint has an orgy, he's only inviting people who actually know how to do it _right_ , god damn it.


End file.
